Ghost
by NtIU
Summary: Yelina has joined the FBI, and her new case involves the Ghost's men. She finds herself needing an old friend's help to manage it, but he's not too happy to help, specially since his family is involved.


**A possible two-shot, although I'm not sure. This is kind of an continuation on "Blue Band tradition", although I don't think you need to read that story to understand this one.**

"Yelina Salas, that was long time ago. What are you doing here?" Ryan Wolfe asked surprised when he opened his apartment door and found her outside. She gave him one of her famous smiles and tilted her head a little bit.

"I'm just here on a quick visit. May I come in? I need to talk to you about something."

"Ok, sure." Ryan stepped to the side and let her walk in, but when she passed him he couldn't help but notice the badge by her waistband. "FBI? You're a fed now?"

"Yeah. One of my cases clashed with theirs and long story short: I got hired." she gave him another smile.

"One of your cases? You mean when you were a PI? I remember that, didn't your video get me fired?"

Yelina, who knew that Ryan probably was upset and didn't want to get on his bad side this early through pointing out that if he hadn't gambled there'd be no video to show, stayed quiet and looked at him politely until he sighed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean for it to sound that bad. I'm just tired." He turned around and went inside again.

"Yeah, I can see that. You're pale like a ghost." Ryan stopped dead in his tracks and turned and faced her slowly, while the little color that had still been on his face seemed to vanish.

"What did you just say?"

"I said you look like a **Ghost**." Yelina repeated, putting extra pressure to the word 'ghost'. "I have to say that I'm impressed though; you managed to hide really well: You went to a new town, changed to your name to your mother's maiden name, changed hair color for a while, just long enough for the air to cool around you, and gave up everything that was related to you father's side of the family, including the family money. It must've been hard on you, too bad it came back to haunt you anyway. Don't worry though, you're not the only one. Ghost activity has been high around town lately, which is why the FBI was pulled in."

"Get out." he said stiffly.

"I'm sorry?"

"Get out! Just because you and I used to work together it doesn't mean I'm going to go through this shit again. Get the hell out!" Ryan almost yelled at her, his face getting back it's color.

"No." she responded without blinking. After all she'd expected this reaction, although she'd hoped that he'd be a little calmer. "You should at least listen to me before barking at me."

He stared at her for a little while, seemingly calming himself down, before turning around and going deeper inside the house, out of her view.

"Where are you going?" she asked and quickly went after him into what showed up to be the kitchen.

"I'm getting a beer. Want one?" He ducked into his white fridge and came up again holding two small beer bottles.

"Weren't you kicking me out just a couple of seconds ago?"

"Well, if you want to leave…" She took the beer out of his hand before he had time to finish.

"Thank you. Now, back to the case…"

"Look, I told you; I'm not going through this again." He said, taking a deep sip from the bottle.

"It's too late, they're here. And if I'm not mistaken; meeting up with George wasn't exactly a good strategy to not get involved."

"Oh, you're stalking me now?" He walked past her and into the hallway again, and proceeded to his lit up living room.

"No, we're following _him_ to make sure that he doesn't start any trouble, and imagine my surprise when I see you meeting up with him and his family."

"What's wrong with meeting up with my brother and his family?"

"Nothing. What _is _wrong on the other hand is what he does as a Ghost, and you know that, and it's our job to…"

"Just cut to the case Yelina. What do you want?" he sat down on the couch and looked up at her with eyes which explained that he already knew what she wanted, and was planning to say no. But she was still going to give it a try.

"I want to know if you can help us to get to him and the people he works with?"

"No. So, now I've listened to you. Get out." He motioned for the remote control at the sofa table but she was faster and picked it up and held it out of his reach.

"Wolfe, you of all people know that these people shouldn't be out on the streets."

"A lot of people shouldn't be out on the streets, that's why there's cops."

"That's true. A cop's job is to get the criminals and put them behind bars, which is what we're planning to do with the Ghosts. But we need your help."

"That's what they said last time too. They said that if I'd get them the info through my dad they'd arrest these people and get them put into jail, and me and my family would be free to live our lives normally, but that never happened, and now my brother is in there with them, his family is suffering the same way mine did and I had to change everything, just like you pointed out, in order to not be associated with them. Why should this time be different?"

"The legal system has gone a long way since then, and we're much more prepared. And it wasn't all bad, the FBI got them out of the states for a very long time at least. Although the Ghosts did end up doing a lot of harm in Europe." she looked down at her unopened bottle, trying not to think about the damage in Europe.

"Really, that's what they told you? That _they _got them out of the states? Because they didn't, I did. And he promised that they'd stay away…" She looked up at him again and saw that he was staring down on his feet.

"Seems like the FBI weren't the only ones who didn't live up to their promise." he remained silent and she sighed.

"Well, at least your agent friends lived up to one promise; they kept my name out of the whole mess and they have no idea that I was the one who ratted them out. I changed everything because I simply wanted to get away from being associated with them."

"Well, the Ghosts…"

"Ok, there's one thing you should know." he interrupted. "They're not 'Ghosts'. There was **one** Ghost a long time ago, and he was the leader, but now he's dead. The people who worked for him were firstly called 'the Ghost's men', which was eventually shortened to 'Ghosts' by lazy police officers, but it's not right. And the top dogs in the organization who are the ones currently keeping the whole thing going aren't even called anything with the word ghost in it, they all have their own names."

"Oh really?" Yelina said a bit amused. "And what was your father's name? He was after all one of the top dogs." Ryan didn't answer her and after a while she went on. "What about your brother? He took your father's place after all."

"He's called Stab. Not very original, I know." he said at last, giving her a joyless smile.

"Stab, really? Why's that?"

"You know why." Yelina nodded.

"Because he stabbed his own father to get the position." Ryan looked down on his feet again. "These people, they're all like your brother. They don't care who dies as long as it benefits them."

"That's wrong. Family means a lot to my brother, dad was just an exception, even I thought about killing him at some times. But when it to the others; you're right, they'd kill anyone."

"Which is why we need to put them away. Come on Ryan, you know I'm right." She purposefully used his first name, knowing that he'd react stronger on it. At last he sighed in defeat.

"I want the old deal; my name and my family will to be kept out of it if I help you out."

"You know I can't do that Ryan, just like they couldn't include your father in the old del. George has broken way to many laws."

"You don't know that. Just because he's one of the top dogs…"

"Last night," Yelina interrupted and put her still closed beer bottle on the sofa table while reaching into her bed. "these two men were killed in prison." She pulled out two photos of heavily tattooed men. "They are both known members of the Russian mob. You didn't happen to mention the incident with the torture did you?" He stared at her with genuine shock in his eyes. "You did after all say that family matters a lot for George." she added.

"As you know he's been in Europe for a very long time, and as you might know Russia is in Europe, at least half of it is. He heard some rumors and decided to ask me if they were true."

"And you told them they were, which lead to him getting two men killed."

"So what? They were scumbags anyways." She was smart enough not to point that his brother was just as big of a scumbag. After a while of silence he continued again. "You know, maybe you're right again; things aren't like last time; I can't just sneak into my father's office and get you some files, or listen to his conversations on the phone, or get the names of his companions, because even though the Ghost's men don't know I snitched I'm still blacklisted for being a cop, and getting off that list is going to be very hard. George is going to help me though, because I'm his brother, and he's going to stick his neck out for me, and if I betray them and they find out they're going to go after him and his family too, and then their blood will be on my hands. So yeah, there should be some changes in the deal: Not only will it include me and my siblings, but also their eventual spouses and children. It's either that or you're going to have to try this without me." He leaned forward and snatched the remote from her hand, before leaning back and turning the TV on. She pursed her lips together, for the first time showing signs of annoyance.

They had put her on the case only because she knew Ryan from earlier and they'd thought that she'd be able to convince him to help, and the only way for her to be able to stay on the case was if she managed to do just that. She sighed.

"I'll see what I can do." she said and stood up again. "I'll call you later?"

"Sure. You know where the door is." he said without taking his eyes off the television.

**I hope the whole thing with the conversation didn't get too confusing.**

**Reviews? **


End file.
